Time and Happiness
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: Taoris! Kristao! BL!/"Jika kita dipertemukan dalam keadaan yang berbeda, aku terlahir normal dan tumbuh menjadi orang yang kuat namun anggun juga cantik. Maukah, gege menikah denganku?" - Huang Zitao /Warn:Kids!Tao


**Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao**

 **Cast: Huang Zitao and Wu Yifan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Summary:** **"Jika kita dipertemukan dalam keadaan yang berbeda, aku terlahir normal dan tumbuh menjadi orang yang kuat namun anggun juga cantik. Maukah, gege menikah denganku?" - Huang Zitao**

 **Warning: OOC, death chara, Nista, Boyslove a.k.a Yaoi, alur membingungkan, typo(s) !**

 **( Play song : Everything – Lifehouse )**

 **Time and Happiness**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

 **Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

 **.**

 **Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

 **Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada dua hal di dunia ini yang tidak bisa di beli dengan uang. Adalah Waktu dan kebahagiaan. Kau memiliki banyak harta, kedudukan yang tinggi, dihormati semua orang tapi di hidupmu kau memiliki banyak penyeisalan akan waktu, semuanya akan sia-sia saja. Walaupun waktu tetap konstan bergerak di setiap detiknya, terlewati di setiap jam, hari, minggu, bulan bahkan tahun sekalipun, uang yang kau miliki tidak ada harganya. Seperti halnya jika kau mencoba untuk menyandingkannya dengan frase satu kata, satu makna, yang begitu di puja semua orang di muka bumi ini, yaitu kebahagiaan. Sekaya apapun dirimu, uang dan kebahagiaan tidak akan pernah bernilai jika disejajarkan tanpa adanya penghargaan satu sama lain dan rasa saling mengakui.

Maka dari semua itulah tidak ada yang perlu dipermasahkan jika Kris sangat membenci segala hal yang pernah ia miliki. Keluarga konglomerat dan disegani seluruh negeri tapi aslinya dingin dan sedikit demi sedikit hancur dari dalam, juga kekayaan berlimpah ruah tapi nyatanya hasil rampasan rakyat dengan peran tipu daya yang apik. Benar, topeng hidup yang sempurna. Dan dia begitu muak dengan semua sandiwara itu.

Sebuah keputusan mengantarkan Kris untuk keluar dari neraka berkedok rumah istananya. Dengan hanya bermodal tabungan seadanya dan kerelaan putus kuliah kedokteran yang sudah 4 tahun di jalaninya atas paksaan sepihak kedua orang tuanya dulu, akhirnya kebebasan impian berada di genggaman. Kris dengan kemauan pribadi menyewa apartement kecil dan bekerja sebagai asistent seorang dokter umum di sebuah klinik sederhana dan malamnya dia adalah pekerja paruh waktu sebagai pelayan restoran yang buka 24 jam. Walau sejujurnya tergolong sibuk, Kris sangat menikmati hidup barunya. Tanpa kekangan dan tuntutan keluarga. Tanpa harus memakai topeng kepalsuan yang menyatakan hidupnya sempurna dan baik-baik saja, padahal tidak. Yang paling penting, ia bisa terbebas dari apapun yang membuatnya tertekan sebelumnya.

Tapi benarkah hidupnya yang sekarang terlihat lebih baik dari yang dulu pernah dijalaninya?

Benarkah semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Bukan hanya untuk dirinya melainkan untuk mereka yang tersakiti juga.

 **Bugh! Bugh!**

 **Brakk!**

"Dasar anak sial tidak tahu diri!"

Suara samar-samar terdengar memasuki gendang telinganya yang sensitif. Kris memejamkan mata sejenak dan menghentikan acara merapikan tas hitamnya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berangkat bekerja. Tangannya mengepal tanpa sadar ketika terdengar kembali suara tangisan yang tertahan. Dia beranjak berdiri lalu mendekati tembok yang berada di sudut ruangan. Diam, berdiri sana.

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja, hah! Aku muak melihat wajahmu itu!"

 **Bugh!**

Lagi, suara tangisan yang terdengar pilu mengusik ketenangan apartement kecilnya. Dia menumpukan dahinya ke tembok dan kembali memejamkan matanya erat. Kedua tangannya lunglai di sisi tubuhnya saat suara tangisan itu semakin keras dan secara langsung menghujam detak jantungnya.

"Hiksss... Hikkss..."

Kris perlahan merosot jatuh lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di permukaan tembok. Perasaan perih sedikit demi sedikit tumbuh menjalari dadanya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa hatinya selalu sakit seperti sekarang saat mendengar suara tangisan itu di balik temboknya. Entah itu di pagi hari saat dia ingin berangkat kerja ataupun hampir tengah malam saat dia pulang dari restoran. Suara tangisan itu sering terdengar hingga tanpa sadar selalu berhasil mengusik hari-hari damainya. Mengoyak hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Ssttt... Jangan menangis..." bisiknya mengalun lembut. Bertingkah seolah seseorang itu tepat berdiri di depannya. Dahinya yang masih bertumpu pada tembok perlahan menghangat, aneh memang karena ia tahu hal itu sangatlah mustahil, hingga sedikit demi sedikit mengurangi perasaan perih yang tadi sempat dirasakannya.

"Tenanglah, kau tidak sendirian..." lanjutnya lirih. Kembali mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat penenang lain untuk seseorang di balik tembok yang saat ini tidak terdengar lagi suara tangisannya. Terdiam sejenak, Kris menghela nafas kecil lalu mulai berdiri dan merapikan bajunya yang kusut. Padangannya berubah sendu ketika menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan apartementnya. Setelah cukup lama, dia membawa langkah kaki mendekat ke arah tas hitam yang berada di atas kursi lalu segera digendongnya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, kepalanya sedikit menoleh ke arah sudut tembok tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya, kemudian sebuah senyum tipis terukir.

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi..."

Dengan itu dia menutup pintu apartementnya.

 **Brakk!**

Tangannya mengangkat setumpuk koran pagi yang sebelumnya berada di depan pintu, menggulungnya lalu melemparkannya keras tepat ke arah pintu samping apartementnya. Hingga nenimbulkan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Suara makian dari dalam pintu sana sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Kris yang saat ini langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa terganggu sedikitpun.

.

.

.

 _Find me here, and speak to me._

 _I want to feel you, I need to hear you._

 _You are the light, that's leading me to the place,_

 _Where I find peace again._

.

.

.

Hujan mengguyur lebat malam ini dan Kris pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyub. Tubuhnya mengigil hebat ketika menapaki satu persatu tangga bangunan apartementnya. Fisiknya yang lelah dan letih karena bekerja seharian semakin mati rasa akibat kedinginan. Tapi di luar sana, Suara petir dan kilat yang menyambar tidak sedikitpun mengubah ekspresi datar yang sering ditampakkannya. Hingga perlahan gunung es itu mencair saat mendengar samar-samar suara bantingan benda-benda yang beradu dengan lantai keramik. Sekalipun tidak mempedulikan tetesan air yang mengalir deras ke arah pijakan sepatunya, dia berlari kencang dan menerobos anak tangga terakhir. Dengan raut wajah panik yang hampir jarang dikeluarkannya, tangannya tanpa kompromi langsung menggebrak keras sebuah pintu, sumber bunyi tadi berasal.

Brakk! Brakk!

"Buka pintunya... !" teriaknya menggelegar. Semakin membabi buta ketika telinganya mendengar suara tangisan yang memilukan.

 **Cklek**

"Apa maumu, tetangga?"

 **BUGH!**

"Dasar bajingan! Kau apakan dia, hah?!" kepalan tangan Kris tepat mendarat ke rahang seorang pria paruh baya yang sebelumnya membuka pintu. Nafasnya memburu disertai geraman marah seperti binatang buas dan tatapannya penuh dengan sorot kebencian.

"Pemuda brengsek! KAU BERANI MEMUKULKU, SIALAN?"

Tanpa merespon Kris langsung menyerobot masuk melewati pria tersebut yang sudah jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Hal pertama yang menarik matanya adalah ruangan yang berantakan dengan berbagai barang pecah berserakan. Bau rokok dan alkohol tercium di udara membuat keningnya berkerut tidak nyaman. Tatapannya meneliti ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan berakhir jatuh ke sudut dimana terdapat seseorang meringkuk dengan tubuh gemetar hebat.

 **Dheg**

Mengabaikan perasaan ngilu yang perlahan merambati relung hatinya, Kris mulai melangkah mendekat dan berdiri menjulang di hadapan seorang anak lelaki yang dia duga berumur sekitar 12 tahun. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, tangannya bergerak untuk mengangkat dan menggendong tubuh ringan sosok tersebut.

"Mau kau bawa kemana anakku?"

Kris mendengus. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya yang semula menghadap tembok lalu menatap pria paruh baya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Membawanya jauh dari pria bajingan sepertimu. Mulai saat ini aku yang akan menjaga dan merawatnya. Kau, lebih baik enyah dan menyingkirlah. Sebelum aku lepas kendali dan menghabisimu sekarang."

"K-kau... jangan main-main. Dia anakku dan kau tidak punya hak untuk mengambilnya dariku!"

"Begitukah? Jadi menurutmu kau punya hak untuk menyiksa dan menyakitinya, begitu? Bagus. Polisi dengan senang hati untuk menangkapmu kalau begitu."

Kris berjalan ke arah pintu dengan si anak berambut hitam kusut yang semakin meringkuk di gendongannya. Mengabaikan pria paruh baya yang saat ini diam kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Dengarkan ini, jangan pernah lagi mengusik hidupnya jika kau tidak ingin nyawamu melayang di tanganku."

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang Kris utarakan sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana. Melangkah pelan menyusuri koridor lantai dua dengan hidung sesekali menciumi rambut milik sosok rapuh yang saat ini masih gemetar ketakutan.

"Hey... " bisiknya lembut.

"..."

"Aku menepati janjiku untuk datang menjemputmu. Jadi, tersenyumlah Huang Zitao."

Kris membenci hidupnya yang dulu. Kris mengutuk kebahagiaan semu berlandaskan uang yang selalu dipuja-puja keluarganya dulu. Dan untuk sekarang, dia bahkan sangat membenci waktu.

Kenapa baru saat ini Kris bertemu dengannya? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saat semuanya masih terkendali dan tidak memburuk seperti sekarang ini?

.

.

.

 _You are the strength, that keeps me walking._

 _You are the hope, that keeps me trusting._

 _You are the light to my soul._

 _You are my purpose._

 _You're everything._

.

.

.

Setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa hal dan untuk kebaikan hidup mereka berdua, Kris rela pindah tempat tinggal demi sosok kecil yang sudah ditolongnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebuah apartement sedang nan sederhana tapi cukup besar dibandingkan apartement-nya yang dulu. Berharap dengan berubahnya suasana baru yang lebih hangat, sosok kecil yang resmi tinggal bersamanya akan pulih perlahan dan kembali tersenyum. Tapi sebuah perubahan memang butuh proses. Terlebih trauma psikis yang sudah dialaminya bertahun-tahun tanpa pertolongan sedikitpun. Luka fisik memang akan sembuh, tapi goresan batin tidak bisa kembali pulih begitu saja. Terbukti dengan sosok kecil nan rapuh itu sekarang tidak ubahnya seperti sebuah boneka hidup. Dia jarang berbicara walau Kris sudah mengajaknya berbincang dan bercerita, dia hanya diam di satu tempat saat Kris pergi atau pulang bekerja dan hanya mengangguk juga menggeleng jika ditanya. Dan hal yang paling membuat Kris terluka adalah kenyataan pahit jika dia sudah buta sejak lahir. Kenyataan bahwa saat usianya 7 tahun tepat setelah ibunya meninggal, dia sudah menderita luka fisik karena ayahnya dengan tega memukul dan menyakitinya berulang kali. Ayahnya menganggap dia anak pembawa sial.

Huang Zitao sudah terlahir berbeda dari anak yang lain. Dia buta dan memiliki kelainan paru-paru yang sudah kronis karena tidak pernah mendapat perawatan yang semestinya. Jika Tuhan memang maha adil bagi semua umatnya, kenapa hanya Zitao kecil yang sekalipun tidak pernah diperlakukan dengan layak?

Kris sering memikirkannya berulang kali dan akhirnya dia perlahan sadar, bahwa hidupnya bahkan terdengar lebih baik daripada sosok serapuh Zitao. Maka dari itu, Kris berkeinginan untuk membuatnya bahagia. Dia ingin melihat Zitao kecil tersenyum dan tertawa walau binar di matanya sudah pudar sejak dulu. Dia akan melakukan apapun agar sosok malaikat kecil itu tetap aman, terjaga dan hidup tenang.

Katakan jika hal itu berlebihan walau bahkan jika dia harus melukai banyak orang, dia akan tetap mewujudkan impiannya. Untuk Zitao kecil. Untuk semua waktu yang terbuang sia-sia dulu saat dia menderita dan tersakiti. Karena menurutnya hanya Zitao-lah tujuan hidupnya saat ini setelah sebelumnya ia jalani begitu saja, hambar dan tanpa makna.

Kris berharap Zitao adalah cahayanya. Malaikat kecilnya.

Maka tanpa memikirkan secuilpun pandangan miring orang lain di sekitar mereka, Kris tetaplah dengan segenap hati menumpahkan semua perhatiannya dan begitu memanjakan Zitao. Seperti mengajaknya jalan-jalan sesekali, membelikannya baju baru, mainan berbagai bentuk hingga makanan yang lezat. Zitao kecil suka coklat dan es krim. Setiap pulang kerja sore hari, karena Kris memutuskan untuk melepas pekerjaan malamnya di restoran, dia selalu membawakan Zitao makanan kecil favorite-nya. Jika Malaikat kecilnya senang, ia juga akan ikut merasakan.

"Te-terima kasih,"

Suatu waktu, Kris memberinya sekotak coklat manis dan Zitao menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk lengkungan indah yang cantik.

"Gege..."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka tinggal bersama, Zitao memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak.

.

.

.

 _How can I stand here with you,_

 _And not be moved by you?_

 _Would you tell me, how could it be,_

 _Any better than this?_

.

.

.

"Bisa gege mendekat ke sini? Aku ingin menyentuh wajah gege." Zitao kecil meraba-raba udara kosong di hadapannya dengan senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir pucatnya. Matanya yang berwarna abu-abu gelap tampak kosong mengarah ke depan. Walau begitu Kris sangat menyukai matanya yang khas berkantung seperti layaknya hewan panda.

"Gege, mendekatlah..." pintanya lagi.

Kris tersenyum tipis lalu beranjak berdiri mendekati Zitao. Menumpukan kedua lututnya di lantai, Kris mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan tangan kecil Zitao. Merasakan sensasi hangat saat tangan lembut itu menelusuri seluruh bagian wajahnya. Dari dahinya turun ke kedua pipinya lalu bergerak ke bawah menuju rahangnya yang terbentuk tegas. Kedua tangan kecil kembali bergerak ke atas kearah kedua matanya yang setajam elang, turun ke hidungnya dan berakhir di bibir.

Zitao tersenyum lembut, sembari mengusap-ngusap kedua pipinya yang tirus.

"Gege pasti tampan, benarkan? Aku sangat yakin jika semua wanita di luar sana terpesona pada gege. Apa gege sudah memiliki kekasih?" gumamnya pelan.

Kris terdiam untuk memandangi sesosok malaikat kecil yang saat ini berada di depannya. Mengamatinya lamat-lamat seolah dia adalah pusat dunianya yang paling berharga. Kepalanya lalu bergerak untuk menggeleng dengan sebuah senyum kecil tertoreh setelahnya.

"Seseorang yang nantinya mendampingi gege pasti orang yang baik dan beruntung. Tidak harus sempurna, cukup menyayangi gege apa adanya."

"..."

"A-aku ingin sekali melihat wajah gege. Melihat gege tersenyum dan tertawa. Ingin melihat sosok seperti apa yang nantinya berdiri di samping gege. Bisakah?"

Pertahanan Kris runtuh. Kedua lengan kokohnya bergerak cepat untuk memeluk sosok Zitao kecil yang saat ini bergetar pelan. Membagi kehangatan melalui kontak fisik diantara dinginnya suhu udara selepas guyuran hujan deras.

"Jika kita dipertemukan dalam keadaan yang berbeda, aku terlahir normal dan tumbuh menjadi orang yang kuat namun anggun juga cantik. Maukah-"

Diam

"Maukah, gege menikah denganku?" bisiknya parau. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara dekapan hangat yang selama ini selalu didambanya dalam mimpi. Tidak sekalipun sadar saat pemuda yang sekarang memeluknya berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menangis, dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat walau kedua matanya mulai memanas dan berembun.

"Tentu," balasnya serak.

Semakin mempererat dekapannya ketika setetes cairan bening meluncur melewati pipinya.

"Aku berharap jika kita dipertemukan di waktu dan kesempatan lain yang lebih baik dari ini. Aku seorang pria biasa-biasa saja tapi hidup tenang dan berkecukupan, sedangkan kau adalah sosok yang biasa-biasa pula tapi begitu tangguh dan disayangi semua orang. Kita bertemu lalu menikah."

Zitao terbatuk-batuk kecil saat merasakan dadanya lagi-lagi sesak dan sulit untuk bernafas. Dia terbatuk kembali dengan rasa asing seperti besi berkarat tersendat di tenggorokan, walau sebagian lolos ke rongga mulutnya yang kecil.

"Uhukk... Gege janji?"

Kris menganggukan kepalanya cepat berulang kali dengan pandangan mata yang mengabur karena air mata. Membiarkan tetesan bening kembali meluncur saat matanya terpejam erat merasakan sosok Zitao kecil terbatuk-batuk hebat dengan cairan merah kental mulai mengotori kaos bagian depan yang ia gunakan.

"Jika gege berbohong, kujanjikan padamu untuk memiliki banyak kesempatan menampar wajah gege nanti."

.

.

.

 _You calm the storms, and you give me rest._

 _You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall._

 _You steal my heart and you take my breath away._

 _Would you take me in, take me deeper now._

.

.

.

Zitao meringkuk kedinginan dengan punggung kecilnya bersandar pada tembok bercat putih abu-abu di belakangnya. Kedua kakinya menekuk hingga sebatas dada sedangkan kedua tangannya yang gemetar memeluk erat sebuah kotak sedang berbahan kardus. Bibirnya gemetar dengan warna pucat ketika semilir angin malam bercampur uap beku berhembus membelai kulitnya yang juga pucat. Dia tetap bertahan dalam posisi tersebut walau beberapa orang yang melewatinya di lorong banyak yang menatapinya dengan pandangan kasian dan iba. Tapi seberapa sering pun dia mendapat tatapan merendahkan seperti itu, dia tetap saja tidak bisa melihat mereka. Jadi, walaupun banyak orang yang selama ini bergerombol menggunjingkan dirinya di belakang, dia tidak akan pernah peduli. Asalkan Kris selalu di sampingnya.

Untuk apa dia memberi mereka perhatian jika kehadiran Kris seorang sudah cukup membuatnya tenang dan terlindungi?

Zitao kecil menarik nafas pelan. Semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada kotak yang sejak tadi menemani kesendiriannya. Dan suara langkah kaki dari arah samping kiri berhasil menarik perhatiannya yang semula diam tidak bereaksi. Kepalanya lalu bergerak ke kiri seolah mengikuti suara itu berasal.

"Hey, bukankah ini bocah cacat yang tinggal bersama Kris? Untuk apa dia meringkuk di samping pintu begitu? Apa Kris mengusirnya?"

Zitao mendengar dengan jelas nada penuh cemoohan tersebut.

"Mungkin si Kris itu bosan mengurusi bocah tidak berguna seperti dia. Lagipula mereka bukan saudara kandung kan? Ck, kupikir bocah ini adalah anak haram hasil perselingkuhan."

Lagi, Zitao mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan. Dia memang buta, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tuli.

"Bukan. Yang kudengar dari para penghuni apartement lain bahwa mereka adalah pasangan homo. Kabarnya Si Kris itu punya kelainan seksual yang menyukai anak-anak. Dasar menjijikkan."

"Benarkah? Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatnya membawa seorang wanita. Sayang sekali ya, orangnya tampan tapi sakit jiwa."

Langkah-langkah kaki itu perlahan mulai menjauh dengan membawa suara yang samar-samar juga ikut menguar ke udara.

 _Tes tes_

Cairan bening menetes membasahi lantai keramik yang dingin.

Zitao meremas kotak ukuran sedang yang dipeluknya dengan raut menahan sakit yang begitu kentara.

"Zitao, baby? kenapa kau berada di luar ruangan seperti ini? Kau tidak bermaksud menungguku pulang-kan? Bodoh, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Gege?"

"Ya, baby? Aku akan menghukummu jika penyakitmu bertambah parah nanti. Masuklah ke dalam, sekarang! sebelum kau sakit."

"..."

"Zitao?"

"Kenapa... "

 **\- jeda**

 _Tes tes_

"Kenapa gege tidak membunuhku saja sedari dulu?"

Tubuh Kris membeku dengan aliran sedingin es menyebar cepat, menghujam detak jantungnya.

.

.

.

 _Would you tell me,_

 _How could it be,_

 _Any better than this..._

.

.

.

Kris lagi-lagi nekat menerobos hujan untuk kesekian kalinya saat pulang kerja seperti sekarang ini. Sebelah tangannya menahan tas hitam di atas kepala untuk perlindungan, sedangkan tangannya yang lain mendekap kantung kresek warna hitam di dada. Suara kecipak air terdengar ketika langkah kaki membawanya semakin cepat menelusi jalan setapak demi setapak daerah gedung apartement-nya yang berada di pinggiran kota. Sebuah senyum terpatri samar di bibirnya saat melihat tempat tujuannya sudah terlihat jelas di depan mata. Meniti anak tangga satu persatu, langkahnya diperlebar seolah tidak sabar untuk segera sampai 'rumah' dan bertemu dengan malaikat kecilnya.

Tapi seketika semua kebahagiaan yang sempat ia rasakan lenyap tak berbekas melihat Zitao tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di ruang tamu apartement mereka. Dengan cairan merah kental mengalir di sela-sela bibir pucatnya, merembes ke dalam baju yang ia digunakan. Tubuh Kris terpaku dengan raut wajah kosong, membiarkan tas dan bungkusan hitam yang sedari awal dibawanya jatuh berserakan ke lantai.

"ZITAO!"

Dalam keadaan setengah basah kuyub, Kakinya menerobos masuk dan menghampiri tubuh ringkih sosok yang terbaring pucat di lantai. Matanya memanas tiba-tiba ketika dengan cepat meletakkan kepala Zitao di pangkuannya yang basah. Tetesan air jatuh dari ujung rambutnya ke arah wajah pucat Zitao ketika dia menunduk dan menepuk-nepuk kecil pipinya yang tirus.

"Baby, hey sadarlah..."

Kedua tangan Kris gemetar hebat saat tidak ada respon dari sosok kecil di pangkuannya. Mengabaikan kondisi tubuhnya yang berantakan, Kris cekatan menggendong Zitao kecil di punggungnya dan berlari keluar dengan membabi buta. Ekspresi panik, kalut, dan ketakutan bercampur menjadi satu saat menuruni anak tangga gedung apartementnya dari lantai 3. Tidak sekalipun dia peduli ketika dirasa kedua kakinya kebas dan sakit saat dipaksa untuk berlari.

"Zitao, kumohon... Bertahanlah..." bisiknya berulang kali. Bersikeras tetap berlari di sepanjang trotoar jalan walau hujan masih mengguyur lebat dengan petir dan kilat yang menyambar sesekali. Kedua tangannya bertambah erat menggendong malaikat kecil di punggungnya agar tetap terjaga dan tidak terjatuh.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu untuk sebisa mungkin tinggal lebih lama demi gege. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Tidak akan." racaunya serak. Beberapa tetesan air mata jatuh dari mata elangnya bercampur dengan derasnya air hujan. Baju yang mereka kenakan bahkan sudah basah kuyub walau Kris sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu. Yang menjadi tujuannya sekarang adalah secepat mungkin membawa Zitao ke rumah sakit.

Karena bagaimanapun akhirnya, hatinya akan selalu berdenyut ngilu ketika memikirkan sosok Zitao sewaktu-waktu bisa menghilang, meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Gege..."

Suara lirih itu berhasil menarik kesadaran Kris kembali ke dunia nyata. Kedua mata yang sebelumnya tidak fokus mengarah ke depan, menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Tepat ke arah wajah Zitao yang saat ini meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Kris.

"Gege... "

"Ssttt, jangan bicara lagi kumohon... Kita akan segera sampai ke rumah sakit."

"Gege... "

"Damn it, Zitao! Tidak bisakah kau diam?"

Mata Kris kembali memanas mengetahui kedua lengan Zitao bergerak pelan untuk memeluk lehernya erat dari belakang. Merasakan deru nafas hangat putus-putus yang menerpa sisi kiri lehernya, Kris semakin memompa laju kakinya.

"Gege, aku ingin tidur. Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu."

 _Jangan..._

"Jika kau tidur sekarang, gege tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

Jangan lakukan hal itu...

"Tapi aku mengantuk."

 _Tolonglah..._

"Aku berjanji untuk selalu menjagamu. Jadi bertahanlah lebih lama lagi di sini, disampingku, Zitao."

 _Kumohon..._

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Wu Yifan-gege... "

 _Benarkah?_

 _Tapi kenapa lebih memilih pergi daripada tinggal disisiku?_

.

.

.

 _ **Seandainya uang bisa membeli waktu dan kebahagiaan. Aku akan memberikan semua harta dan kekayaan yang kumiliki untuk mendapatkan tambahan waktu lebih banyak bersamamu. Aku ingin membeli semua kebahagiaan di dunia ini agar kelak aku bisa hidup bahagia dengan kau berada di sampingku. Demi takdir kita di masa yang akan datang, Huang Zitao,**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu...**_

 _ **Tetaplah menjadi malaikat kecil yang bersinar**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **Note : Fic yang sy buat entah kapan. Akhirnya sy putuskan utk posting di sini daripada dongkrok di leppy. Well~ ga ada yg perlu di omongin sebenarnya. Cuma mau ngucapin terima kasih pada kalian semua yg selama ini mendukung dan memberi semangat... ^^ aishiteru minna-san~ #ketcup**

 **Sampai jumpa ^^**


End file.
